List Of Dimensions
=List of Dimensions= EDIT COMMENTS (3) SHARE---- A Dimension(or Universe) is this Alternate Reality is just like a bubble, it has all the contents inside and they are walled off by a galaxies-thick Dimensional Wall, preventing the galaxies and clusters from spilling out into the Void. Dimensional Wall can be weakened by contact with other dimensions or by hammering by civilisations within the dimension. When weakened enough, small items like starships can pass through or even people. It is a very rare occurrence for an attempt to weaken the barrier to result in dimensional breaching, but it is possible. The innermost layer of the Dimensional Wall is very energy-sensitive and if too much energy is released from within the dimension it will destabilise and collapse into the dimension, reducing everything to a hyper condensed soup of quarks and other simple particles. The barrier will typically expand to its usual place, in what humans call a “Big Bang”, however in some dimensions this does not happen resulting in a “Empty Dimension” with nothing. These are the dimensions the Holy Ban Hammer teleports you to upon contact. There are also pocket dimensions, dwarf dimensions only about 1B light years across on average. Inter-dimensional travel is possible but you would have to be going at a VERY fast speed as dimensions are typically Quentillions of light years away from each other and you would die before reaching the next dimension if travelling at even light speed. Dimensions are usually 1T light years in diameter. The only natural way to travel to new dimensions is Ascension. A form of Ascension is found in every dimension however only a select few can be harnessed by living creatures. These include Void Fluid, Meditation, among others. Hammer Mega-Empire found a way through science to Ascend, but after a mass public Ascension they destroyed all their labs, destroying the notes and leaving other Nations clueless on how to Ascend. It is rumoured they will come back to this dimension, carrying advanced weapons and shields these rumors were confirmed true after the creator of the hell-light order said he could take them back they also had found an abundance of auric ore List of dimensions: roblox dimension(or army dimension, this is the dimension the Nations are in) Terraria Dimension(wert’s dimension) Goo Dimension(or Gooniverse) Empty Dimensions(permanantly collapsed) Contents https://army.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Dimensions# hide#Roblox Dimension #Terraria Dimension for calamity see calamitas plane #Goo Dimension(Gooniverse) #Empty Dimensions #Hammer Dimension #Vortuxian Plane #Calamitas Plane #Void Roblox Dimension Edit Basically just a normal dimension. World map unknown. Very classic dimension with not much out of the ordinary, except for some changes in physics rules. Terraria Dimension for calamity see calamitas plane Edit This dimension is home to a complex called the terrarian complex Its the insparation for the game terraria The past is an inspiration for calamity The present is an insparation for a mod im making One of these empires, Calamity Reannaisance has found a way to trespass the vortuxian dimension to re-open the portal 5432wert they are waiting while they ripen to strike as even though a day lasts 24 minutes they were gone trillions of years in a rock named the red rune it was created in the big bang Goo Dimension(Gooniverse) Edit The home world of Gummy Bee. This is just like the Army Universe but except everything is goo covered. The goo was depressed into two colours, teal and pink, teal being good guys and pink being bad guys. Gummy Bee hailed from an alliance know as the Goo Union(bad guys) fighting against the United Nations of Gum(good guys), another alliance. The Goo Union fought hard but lost, and was assimilated into the United Nations of Gum, creating the Goo Alliance, bringing peace to the gooniverse and their two coloured goos merging to signify peace. However, the corrupted generals and leaders of the Goo Union were executed for their crimes against Goomanity. Gummy Bee was one of these generals, but he escaped and used a trans-dimensional warp gate prototype made by Goo Union to teleport to our Dimension. He found a young bear and turned him into his puppet and leader of the new Goo Empire, Gummy Bear. The Goo Empire expanded quickly, annexing several nations as the remainder fumbled on what to do. However, with the discovery of Porcelain, the Gummy Empire was pushed back and forced into a peace treaty. However, they are always planning. Most of the weapons the Empire uses are modified models of Gooniverse tech. Empty Dimensions Edit And Empty Dimension is created when a Big Crunch occurs and the layer does not rebound forever. What is left is an empty void and a tiny speck at the center of it. You get sent to these dimensions if you are banned by the Holy Ban Hammer. They can be gummyfied, however, for some reason. Hammer Dimension This was where the Hammer Mega-Empire Ascended to and was there fo a while before heading back. In Hammer Records, there were Hammer-shaped structure wrecks littered all around the worlds they visited and there were various sized hammer-shaped ship wrecks orbiting the worlds. Perhaps there once was a larger Hammer Empire that died off? Vortuxian Plane the vortuxian plane is a dimension which is controlled by the "god" vortuxian in the past her whole species controlled it but was called a forgotten name in a forgotten language somehow calamity have found dead spots to widen the portal where 5432wert came through it is rummored the energy from this portal sealed the original rune Calamitas Plane https://army.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Dimensions?action=edit&section=7 the calamitas plane is a pocket dimension thats the new home of the Calamity Reannaisance a bot was sent through and saw them prepping for war using dark magic But it was quickly shot down by Calamity recon cruisers. when the bot was found they resonated one message. who shall emerge from the ashes of calamity?